Together We Cry
by itsajensenthing
Summary: Tony is involved in a car accident that he may or may not survive from. But with tragedy comes truth.


**Chapter 1. **

"_Dad?" he asked. Just an innocent little kid. _

_His father turned from the sirens and paramedics outside and looked down to his son._

"_Go to your room, Anthony!" _

_Anthony looked passed his father. The front door was wide open and down the marble stairs outside was an ambulance, a couple police units and emergency services. _

"_What's going on?" _

"_Anthony! Please! You are not needed here. You are just in the way. Go up to your room and entertain yourself. I will speak to you soon." His father snapped. _

_Anthony backed off. He took a step back and saw his father turn back to the commotion and shake his head. Anthony turned back to the level of polished white marble stair case and pine wood bars. He climbed them slowly, with his eyes glancing back to the scene outside. _

_He forced himself to continue to walk down the long hall way to his room. But he didn't enter once he reached his door. Further down the hall he could hear soft whimpers. _

_He stepped cautiously into the room and saw his little sister sitting at the window, looking down at the front yard. _

_Anthony walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and wiped her tears away. _

_She lifted her hands and signed, "what's going on Anthony?" _

_Anthony shrugged and signed, "I'm not sure. What did you see?" back to her. _

_Her hands danced as she spoke to him in a silent language. "There was a white bag on a bed with wheels. The staff were outside crying and then Father kept shaking his head. I ran to Mother's room but she's not there. I ask Father where she's gone and he said she's gone on a holiday for a little bit. I'm really scared Anthony."_

_Anthony nodded and wrapped his arms around her and she started to cry again. _

_A moment later, she pulled away and her hands spoke again. "Do you think something happened to Mother?"_

_Anthony shook his head and wrapped his arms back around his little sister. She cried into his shoulder and he let the tears fall over his cheeks. He lied to her. He had the sickest feeling in his stomach that something had defiantly happened to their Mom._

_Anthony pushed his sister off him and told her he'd be right back. She nodded and watched him leave her room. _

_Anthony raced down the halls to the end of the level. He looked over the rails to his father standing on the level below still looking out the front door. He pushed back and ran down all the stairs and raced out the front door before his father could snatch him up. _

_He ran down the marble stairs and ran straight into a police officer who had his back to the house. "Hey! Watch it kid.." the officer turned around and looked Anthony down. _

"_Please! What happened?" Anthony begged. _

"_Anthony!" His father called. _

"_What's going on!" Anthony begged again, his voice breaking under stress and fear that something had happened to his mother. _

_Tears kept falling down his cheeks. His father snatched his arm and hauled him back towards the house but Anthony fought against his grip. "What happened!" He yelled. "Is It my Mom?" _

_His father stopped tugging for a moment and met eyes with the officer._

_Anthony saw the reaction, a brief reaction, and his heart fell. "What happened to my Mom?" _

"_Anthony, come inside!" His father tried to control his son, who was now fighting against him more then ever. _

"_What happened!" He screamed. _

_The officer had to look away, unable to look into the eyes of the distraught boy who's life was very much about to be turned upside down. Anthony was only eight years old, too young to have his life changed so dramatically. _

_Anthony glanced up to his sister's window. She had her hand pressed against the glass. _

Beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep.

Tony groaned as he reached over and smacked the top of his alarm clock, but not before mistakenly hitting random areas of the bedside table first.

He winced at the sudden throbbing and tingling in his hand. The slightest pain after being in a deep sleep all night, was the equivalent to being stabbed a hundred times with sewing needles.

Tony sighed and rolled onto his back. It took him a few seconds to open his eyes, but once he did he had to blink a couple times to get his vision straight.

He knew it was six-am. He had an hour to get ready and then thirty minutes to drive to work. Ever since his apartment building was sold to a contractor and then ripped down and replaced by a Pharmacy, for reason's only God would know, the entire residency of the building was moved to a new apartment building in a new estate along the water side. It was a nice little area, quiet, clean and fresh. The only down side was instead of work being a ten minute drive, it was now about a twenty minute drive and that in good traffic. But the move had been free so, Tony really couldn't complain.

Tony slid out of bed and strolled into the walk in wardrobe. It was all orginize. Ziva had come over and sorted everything into sections. She'd figured that half of Tony's problems with getting to work on time was his wardrobe! She'd figured he was one of those guys that didn't know what to wear, and when he did know he could never find it. So now there were three sections to his wardrobe. Suit jackets, jumpers and normal jackets were against the left side of the wardrobe, dress shirts, t-shirts, long sleeved and singlets were against the right wall and suit pants, jeans, tracksuit pants and everything else were against the back wall. There was a section for shoes which sat neatly under the right side, ties and belts shared a section after the suits on the left side and underwear and socks sat in a small set of draws up against the back wall.

Tony had to admit, it defiantly helped with mornings. He could do a complete three-sixty. Start at the right side, work his way around the room and enter back out into his bed room.

So this morning, that's exactly what he did. Only today he wasn't feeling very official, so he chucked on a light blue horizontally stripped shirt and a pair of dark grey jeans. Topping it all off with a black leather belt and a pair of black all star chucks.

Tony had so many new changes in his life. Another big change was a new car. Ever since his was blown up by the CIA, more importantly by CIA Agent Trent Kort, Director Shepeard had let Tony rent out a company car. Once she passed away, Tony had managed to score the same deal with Vance. So for the past few years he'd been driving the familiar dark cars, until his eyes fell on a white C63 Mercedes Benz. It was slick, smooth and as Tony called it: sexy.

As Tony drove to work that morning, he couldn't help but play over what he dreamt last night. It wasn't a dream, exactly, it was a memory. A memory from a very sad and troubling time.

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts and puddling when his phone started vibrating on the seat next to him. Tony glanced the traffic before reaching down and flipping the phone open to his ear.

"DiNozzo." He answered.

"Hey, DiNozzo, where are you?" It was Gibbs.

"Ugh, about five minutes away. Why, we got a case?" Tony asked.

"No, worse. Another sexual harassment meeting."

Tony moaned loudly and let his head fall back against the seat. "Oh, come on! Don't we usually get a weeks notice for these things?"

Gibbs chuckled, "I think Vance is on to us. He knows if he gives us the head's up, we'll suddenly have a case to work."

Tony laughed, "So you're saying I should either go to the nearest Navy Yard and off some sailor or call into NCIS and report a murder?"

Gibbs laughed again, "Well, if you think it'll work…"

Still grinning, Tony continued. "Well hopefully it'll go by quick."

"Did the last one?"

"Good point. Alright I'll talk to you in a few minute's." Tony ended, knowing he had to get off his phone before a cop pulled him over for talking on the phone while driving. Not that he would hate the delay or anything.

Tony shut his phone quick and tossed it down on the seat next to him. His phone did a double bounce before falling off and slipping under the seat.

"Ah, crap." Tony mumbled.

He glanced the traffic again before deciding it safe. He reached down and tried to feel for his phone. He could just feel the edge of it.

"Come on." He begged.

Tony looked back up the road. The upcoming set of lights had just turned red. Once he came to a complete stop, Tony loosened his seat belt and went down again. This time, he grabbed his phone.

"Yes!"

He sat back up and gently placed the phone back on the seat.

"You need a seat belt." He told his phone.

Tony looked up and saw the red lights turn green. He pressed down on the gas and slowly built up his speed.

Suddenly, an orchestra of car horns sounded but they were all over taken by one loud and roaring horn. Tony looked outside the passenger side window and suddenly froze. He didn't have time to react, he didn't have time to veer out of the way, because it was coming at him too fast.

The truck was out of control and going twice the legal speed limit. It had already crossed the lights and was feet from Tony. Suddenly the only thing Tony could see were the metal bumpers around the front of the truck.

"Oh fu-"

BANG.

The truck hit Tony's car with such a force that it sent the car flying through the air; spinning and turning before landing a few feet away and wrapping itself around a traffic light pole on the opposite side of the road.

The glass from every window of Tony's car blasted out like an explosion and rained down over the intersection like crystal rain drops as the car flew through the air.

The trucks front window shattered out as well but not quite as spontaneously as Tony's car had performed.

By the time the truck had slowed to a stop nearly five meters up the street, Tony's car had been completely destroyed. If not for the seatbelt around Tony's chest, Tony would be lying out in the street with the rest of his car.

On lookers, horrified, rushed into action. Some stayed on the footpath and called for emergency services while others rushed to Tony's aid.

One man, a short blond, was the first on the scene. Diving into the drivers window and immediately pressing two fingers to Tony's neck to check for a pulse.

"Sir! Sir can you open your eyes! Sir!" The short blond man yelled franticly.

Tony rolled his head slightly against the head of his seat, he opened his mouth to respond but only a load moan escaped his lips. Using more strength, Tony forced his eyes to open. He couldn't see much, only the blood dripping over his eye lids.

Abby, McGee, Jimmy, Ziva and Ducky were already waiting outside the lecture hall; a new addition to the on growing Navy Yard. Normally it was a drill hall for stationed Sailors, but Vance had also made it able for meetings like these.

They waited in the foyer, among with majority of the NCIS staff. Vance had kept some Agent's back to mend the phones.

McGee and Ziva rested against a wall with their arms crossed over their chests. Abby stood in front of McGee and beside Ducky while Jimmy was on the phone to Brenda.

"I do not know, Abby." Ziva said, "The last time I was in one of these, I wanted to kill someone."

"Yeah. Luckily OTTO did it for you." McGee commented.

Abby giggled. "They're funny though. I mean, the instructor's so serious and dedicated and we're just there reliving our sex-ed high school days."

The group laughed.

"Oh, I do hope it's not like my sex education classes," Ducky wished. "Yes, my Professor was so content in making sure we knew precisely what he was talking about. Yes, I even remembering a time when he asked for a demonstration from one of the students." Ducky laughed at the memory while everyone else around him scrunched up their faces. "Oh it was nothing explicit I assure you."

"My Sex-Ed was not on how to avoid pregnancy but how to use sex as a technique to divulge information." Ziva reported, recalling her Mossad days.

"Of course it was." McGee said.

Ziva smiled, then turned her attention to Gibbs as he walked up to the group.

"Good morning, Gibbs." Ziva greeted.

"Morning team." Gibbs replied happily, and in true Leroy Jethro Gibbs tradition, he handed each member of the team a cup of coffee.

They thanked him and soaked up the warmth of the cups, letting the heat warm their freezing hands.

"Where's Tony?" McGee asked suddenly.

"I just spoke with him, he'll be here any minute." Gibbs reported.

"If that boy was smart, he'd do a U turn and go back home." Ducky stated, wishing he'd done the same thing.

"What is it with these Sexual Harassment meetings all the time? Does Vance think we're shagging each other behind closed doors?" Abby said after a sip of coffee. It wasn't he normal Caf-Pow but she knew she could pull through a few hours without one.

"Shagging?" McGee quoted.

"You know what I mean. It just doesn't seem normal."

Gibbs nodded at her words. She had a point. "At least it's not an Awards Ceremony. Pick a spot up the back, no one will even know if you're on your phone or asleep." Gibbs said to his team, discreetly giving them all instructions on how to survive the next four to five hours.

"God, I've got so many open cases to close." McGee pondered aloud.

"Me too. No, actually, I have only one. Unlike you and Tony, I actually do my work in the time given." Ziva teased, grinning up at McGee as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Alright, yeah I gotta' go." Jimmy chuckled, "I love you too. Bye." He snapped his phone shut and thanked Gibbs for the coffee.

"How's things with you and Brenda?" Gibbs asked. He had found Jimmy's relationship fascinating. He hadn't been the one to promote weddings but he would certainly support the young kid if he took the walk down the isle with this woman.

"Good, very good. Thanks for asking. Yeah we're just making plans for dinner and movie tonight. You know, something cozy and relaxing." Jimmy told the group proudly.

"You going to ask her to marry you?" Gibbs continued.

"I might. You never know. At the moment things are going amazing and if they keep like this, then yeah, I could see us getting married."

"Well I'm happy for you, Jimmy." Abby said.

"Me too." McGee added.

"Me three." Said Ziva.

"Thanks guys. You can't imagine how happy with her." Jimmy said.

"Then you should marry her." Ducky ended.

"Excuse me!" Vance shouted across the foyer. "Can I have everyone's attention please."

Everyone turned and saw Vance standing just in front of the glass double door entrance to the foyer of the lecture hall.

"This seminar has been postponed for two hours." Mumbles of groans, happiness and frustration flew over the crowd of people. "I apologize for the inconvenience. The instructor has been held up by a car accident on the corner of 4th and M street."

Gibbs groaned. "That'll mean DiNozzo will be held up too." he mumbled to the team.

"So please reassemble here at Nine-thirty. Thank you." And with that, Vance exited the foyer.

Team Gibbs slowly walked out of the foyer, followed by the huge crowd of Agents. The lecture hall was about a two minute walk from the main office building and in the freezing cold winter weather, that meant two minutes of potential frost bite.

"I'm freezing!" McGee said through gritted teeth.

Gibbs, walking as if he couldn't feel the winters day, simply grinned. "Look on the bright side McGee, now you'll have time to catch up on open cases."

Ziva laughed and McGee rolled his eyes.

"Sir! Sir can you hear me? Sir!" A paramedic snapped his fingers over Tony's face but he got no response.

"Alright, let's get the gurney over here!" He called to another medic standing beside the ambulance.

He had been attending the distraught truck driver who had a cut to his forehead, but that was nothing compared to what Tony had. On the outside, Tony had a massive gash on the right side of his forehead; blood flowed down his face like a river and then it connected with the river of blood flowing down from his shoulder.

Tony's head was jammed against the head rest and door frame, it put Tony in a delicate position. The paramedic could easily pull Tony out of the car but he'd had to be extra careful not to disrupt the posture of the neck and spinal cord. One wrong move and Tony would be paraplegic for the rest of his life, not to mention the chances of him also having brain damage. Moving Tony would be a two man job.

People stood around and watched as the drama unfolded. Police had just arrived on scene. One of the officers was getting witness reports from people who witnessed the accident and the other was calling in for backup. They'd need police to maintain the situation and get traffic flowing. No one needed a crowd of cars and people staring as they tried to save a mans life.

The paramedic and the same officer who had been on the phone to backup, rushed over to assist the first paramedic.

The gurney was laid down on the floor beside the car as two sets of hands went in to try and free Tony.

The officer moved around the other side of the car and picked up Tony's phone, ID and weapon. At first he didn't know what to make of it, it didn't click. Then suddenly it did. He flipped open the ID and poked his head in the car.

"This man's a NCIS Special Agent. Name's Anthony DiNozzo." He reported. "I'll give NCIS the heads up. Try and get him conscious."

The medics nodded at the orders as the officer moved away; flipping his phone open again and dialling a number.

"_Washington Police Department Sally speaking. How may I help you?" _answered a young female voice.

"Yeah hey Sally it's Officer Barko."

"_Oh, hey Ted. How are you?"_

"Not to bad, not to bad. Look can you connect me to a federal agency called 'NCIS'?"

"_Sure, just give me a second… I have the number for the head office. Is that what you're after?" _

"Yeah head office would be great." Barko said, adjusting his hat then zipping up his jacket.

"_Connecting you now."_ Sally said.

"Thanks Sal."

"Special Agent DiNozzo, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked again and like before, he got no response. The medic held both of Tony's hands gently. "Anthony, squeeze my hands if you can hear me."

Nothing.

"Okay, help me move him out to the gurney. But careful, one wrong move and this man may never walk again."

"Got it." the assisting medic replied.

Carefully and delicately, the medics climbed around Tony and positioned themselves so they were able to lift, drag and place Tony on the gurney in one swift move.

The medics looked up at each other as the leading medic counted down from three. Once he hit one, they lifted Tony up and pulled him out of the car then gently laid him down on the gurney. Once there, they wrapped a neck brace around him and locked him in by tightening straps over his body.

Back up arrived and quickly took positions around the car and shooed people off; telling them to get to work or there boss would be mad.

The paramedics loaded Tony into the ambulance and after releasing the truck driver, they sped off to the nearest hospital.

The police took over the scene and arrested the truck driver for dangerous driving. The driver went willingly, fearing he may have killed Tony.

"Thank you." Vance hung up the land line. His face was emotionless. That had been the officer from the crash scene who he'd just spoken too.

The officer had told him of the crash and said they identified the 'victim' as one of their Agent's. Once he'd told Vance it was Tony, the official tone in Vance's voice has dropped dramatically.

Tony, although a lot to handle majority of the time, was a great asset to NCIS. He was one of the best undercover operators, despite his falling in love with Jeanne, and he the only member of the major case/tactical response team with a police background. He was a quick thinker and could spend two minutes in a foreign city and know the roads off by heart. He was without-a-doubt, one of NCIS's finest Agent's in it's history.

Vance stood from his desk and walked out moments later. He stood on the balcony over looking the third floor. He locked eyes with Gibbs and with a swift head nod, the message was sent.

Vance turned and walked back into his office.

Gibbs stood up from his desk and left the bullpen, knowing something was up and Vance needed to talk to him.

"Where you going boss?" McGee asked but got no reply. McGee's eyes then fell on Tony's desk. "Tony still isn't in."

"Gibbs said he most likely is being held up because of the car accident." Ziva assured.

"Yeah but he should be here by now." McGee took another glance at the desk then looked away.

Vance was just sitting down at his chair when Gibbs burst through the door.

"You understood my message." Vance stated.

"It's the only language we mutually understand, Leon." Gibbs replied. "Why'd you call me up here?"

Vance took a breath, whether to debate on sharing or simply to raise suspense was undecided in Gibbs' mind.

"The car accident, on the corer of 4th and M street."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Truck hit a car. Car flew into a pole. Man inside is unconscious and unresponsive to paramedics." Vance continued.

Defiantly to raise suspense Gibbs decided.

"Was it a Marine or a Sailor in the car, Director?" Gibbs asked, wishing Vance would just spit it out instead of beating around the bush.

"Neither." Vance looked up to Gibbs, he took a breath before continuing. "It was your boy DiNozzo."

Realization hit Gibbs like the weight of a ton of bricks. He felt his body stiffen and his chest tighten. He'd just spoken to Tony a few minutes ago, the thought that he had been in an accident and 'unresponsive' was painful to understand.

He replayed Vance's words in his head; joining them all together to make sense.

_Truck hit a car. It was your boy DiNozzo. _

"He's been taken to Georgetown Hospital. Get your team together. He's going to need familiar faces when he wakes up." Vance ended.

Gibbs nodded and headed out of the office. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to the team, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He could already imagine their reactions, but if he stood his ground and made it clear Tony was going to be alright, they'd be able to keep calm.

The double doors of the emergency room flew open as Tony was pushed through the hallway on a gurney, surrounded by doctors, nurses and paramedics alike.

"What've we got?" Asked a female doctor as she joined the convoy on their way to the operating room.

"Car crash victim." reported the paramedic who had lifted Tony out of the car.

"Injuries?" the doctor pushed.

"Aside from the obvious broken leg, we were hoping you could tell us." the paramedic informed.

The doctor nodded; glancing behind her. "Okay, let's get him into OR-one"

**A/N: I have a BIG story line for this one! HUGE! MASSIVE! So if you like this, please subscribe and join me on this roller-coaster!**

**Will Tony survive? **

**Chapter 2 on it's way!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you stick around. **


End file.
